A Compilation
by careme777
Summary: A bunch of my LilyJames cookies I had lying around.


**A Compilation: _Part I_**

**

* * *

**

****

ABCDEFG

Lily Evans returned in sixth year determined to show the general male population of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that she was not indeed just a "flat-chested, shapeless bookworm," as a certain big-headed idiot (who went by the rather disgusting name of James Potter) was wont to put it.

Not only had she cut her hair (a pity as it was so long and lovely and red before), but she had also turned in her "billowing- boyish outfits" for more revealing tanks and T-shirts and a few rather gorgeous pairs of form-fitting, low rise, bell bottom jeans that she felt showed off her rather shapely hips and cute butt, as well as exchanging her owlish reading glasses for a more flattering pair of small oval rims.

She actually accomplished her task quite well. When she stepped through the barrier separating platforms 9 and 10 at King's Cross station quite a few heads turned her way, few actually registering that this was the prudish prefect perfectionist they had ignored the previous year.

****

HIJKLMNOP

Despite the fact that she had changed, she still showed up to class first day back with her hair in a tight bun at the back of her head, defiantly rivalling Professor McGonagall's. The only difference was that this year, because of the fact that her hair was shorter, it decided that it didn't like the confines of the pins clutching it to the back of her head and as a form of rebellion would weasel their way out of the death grip holding them in place.

Thus, almost like clockwork, everyday, near the end of their second class, when the bits brushing her face because too much to handle, she'd slowly take out her bun. Quill still in her right hand, studiously taking notes, she's reach up with her left, search through the lump of hair, find a bobby pin, pull it out and place it carefully on her desk. She had eight pins in all and by the time the first seven were out, lying in a perfect row on her desk, her curly ponytail would bounce back after she ran her fingers through it one last time, searching for the last difficult pin. Then, she'd lift her hand up to the hair tie (which was _always_ the same colour as her socks, despite the fact that it was usually buried inside her bun) and would pull it out, letting her hair surround her face, bouncy and full of body. She'd shake her red mane out and it would catch the rays of the sun coming in through the window.

Then, as the teacher was making their closing remarks, she'd hastily pull her hair back into its tight ponytail, twirl it up into place and would proceed to shove all the bobby pins back in. But, because she didn't have access to a brush in class, most of the wisps of hair would find their way back into the bun, but there were always a few stray strands that decided they rather liked hanging around the back of her neck.

This was always James's favourite part of the day, and always welcomed the diversion of Lily's hair from the usual yammering of the other three Marauders. James thanked his lucky stars he had all his second period classes with her.

(The author would like to intercede at this point in time to inform everybody that she _is_ aware of the fact that the previous section was clichéd and really very silly sounding, but would also like to note, that James is the type to write bad poetry and that James told her he wanted it this way. The author would also like to point out the fact that if a very delectable James popped into your head, and was wearing only a towel and was dripping wet and he asked you to write it this way, you would also agree with him.)

****

QRSTUV

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** So, alas, this is the first installation of 'A Compilation.' I hope you like the first part, and I know it's only two section right now, but yeah, whatever.

I'm going to take this opportunity to copy a bit from my profile to let you know what this compilation is all about. Or you can go check out my profile, it's rather exciting.

So, I've got all these little Lily/James cookies lying around in my journals all over the place, and most of them are rather good (at least I'd like to think so) so I'm going to type them all up and give them up to the fanfiction community. I'm going to say, go ahead and plagiarise my work (as long as it's not for a school project or like a university application or something, because that would be BAD). I'm going to let you take what you want. Make a story out of just one section. Take a section you like and put it in an existing story. Take them all and use them all in one story. I really don't care if you claim it as your own or whatever (I'd be flattered if you did, because that would mean you'd think I was a good writer, which I'm probably not). All I'm going to ask is that if you do take something, let me know. I really wanna see what you guys can do with my stuff. You don't HAVE to let me know, I'd just like it. I'm thinking of creating a challenge based on this, but I dunno. I have to put it up first. So yeah. Start anticipating that.

Here are some Rules. (I know we all hate rules, but these are GOOD rules)

**Rule 1:** Don't use my writing for something important that other people are going to read and grade and judge you on, because that would be really bad. So don't take something and use it on a scholarship application or a job interview, or whatever.

**Rule 2:** Feel free to change the characters. I ADORE Lily/James, but I don't care much who you put in here.

**Rule 3: **Feel free to take the idea and rewrite it yourself.

**Rule 4:** Fix any grammar or punctuation or words, or whatever you want.

**Rule 5:** Write something _around_ the sections. Don't just take a section and say here. This is my cookie, read it. That'd be silly.

**Rule 6:** Let me know if you're using something so I can go check it out. I wanna see what you do with my stuff.

That's all folks. Drop me a line, review even if you don't plan on using a section. I like to know what people think of my writing.

**WXYZ**


End file.
